More Than He Should
by idkgba27
Summary: "If Butters is going to be acting weird than its best to just ignore him and that's exactly what he plans to do." Buttman/Cartters/Cutters/Butteric


**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Oh my freaking gosh I've missed this site it's been much too long (a few weeks) since I've posted anything (whether it be an update or new fic) on this site. I have managed to escape the clutches of the real world, where responsibility and life keeps me hostage, to give you this.**

**Since I'm real close to my 50****th****fic (yes I'm a dork who enjoys anniversaries) I've been planning out my one shots but this one wasn't planned and came out of the blue which is probably a good thing since I needed some more ideas for fics.**

**It's rather short and probably unimpressive but I've missed you all so much. Since I'll be having a ton of internet access this weekend (a rarity for me) I'm hoping to do some updating and at least one more one shot. I've actually been working on another Buttman oneshot for the past two weeks but just haven't had time to work on it I'm about halfway done with it and will hopefully have it up either tonight or tomorrow (it's a little over 3000 words so far O.O)**

**Anyways I love you all (like you have no idea) and it practically killed me being away for so long (talk about separation anxiety) so I give you this. It's not my best but it's a lil somethin' somethin'**

**Please read and please enjoy :) **

When the blond boy bites down on his bottom lip for the third time, his pale blue eyes drifting upwards, Eric decides he's had enough. He drops his bag of Cheesy Poofs onto his lap, it's his second bag of the day that he's managed to eat all on his own, and turns his head just in time to see Butters look away. Now Eric had always been a believer in conspiracies, never taking anything at face value, and to narrow it down to one simple word Eric was suspicious.

The boy who was sitting only half a couch cushion away, since the couch only had three cushions and Eric took up one and a half of them, had been playing this game with him all day. Actually the more Eric thought about it Butters always seemed to be playing games with him not so much for his own amusement but because when it came to Eric it was dangerous to make the first move. Eric always had and probably always would call the shots, whether it was with his blond little minion or just life in general. Both boys knew it and most of the time this rule of life never bothered Eric but right now was not one of those times. It was obvious to him that Butters wanted something, the real question was what. Not that Eric would hand whatever it was that Butters wanted over to him but he had been trying to ignore Butters' fidgeting all day and so far all that had done was give him a headache.

He takes a brief moment to examine him, Butters' hands folded ever so politely on his lap as his eyes focused down on them, nibbling on his lip with a look of concentration clearly displayed. Eric can't help but smirk because it still satisfies him to see someone so obviously submissive under his control. He lets his own eyes, a surprisingly warm shade of brown in contrast to his rather dark and cold personality, trail the boy's body, so frail and tucked away into the smallest end of the couch. It's when Butters dares to look at him for a second time that Eric finally snaps out of his self-satisfaction. It was only a brief glance but it evokes all the irritation that's been building up inside of Eric since Butters first came showed up at his doorsteps today.

"What are you fucking looking at?"

Butters flinches, his eyes shutting tight for a second before opening slowly, he doesn't try looking up at Eric again just continues to stare down at his hands.

"Umm… Well, I was j-just l-lookin' at ya…."

Eric rolls his eyes and settles back into the couch because there's really no use in asking any more questions. If Butters is going to be acting weird than its best to just ignore him and that's exactly what he plans to do. His hand goes back into the bag of fattening, artery-clogging junk food but the second his fingertips touch the poofs Butters eyes are back on him again.

It really must be a game because when Eric turns his head to look back Butters is already looking away from him.

"Quit staring at me!"

"I'm... I'm s-sorry, Eric….. It's just…"

He mumbles the rest of his excuse and Eric isn't sure if he's more annoyed with the fact that Butters keeps looking at him or that he's actually straining his ears to catch his words. Either way for once in his life he actually wants to know the blond's defense.

"I can't fucking hear you speak up."

Butters flinches at the curse word, he's heard all sorts of curse words while in Eric's presence yet he's never been able to stop himself from cringing, both physically and mentally, whenever such language reaches his ears. Although Eric is constantly pushing him to ignore the set of morals that had been so strictly embedded in him by his parents Butters never does manage to get much distant between himself and South Park's notorious fatass. It's quite possible that the brunet does have the power of mind control at least when it comes to Butters because why else would a goody two-shoes like himself fall so easily into the clutches of those fat and sweaty palms?

It takes all his strength to get his words out of his mouth and even then they're barely formed, clumsily rolling off his tongue in his signature stutter.

"I was just…. just w-wonderin' if m-maybe…."

Eric watches as Butters struggles to get the words out and right before he's about to snap at the boy Butters is finally able to verbalize his thoughts though they come out quickly, a whole sentence cramped into a single word.

"IfIcouldgetmyreward?"

That last word is so foreign to the two of them but right away Eric understands it and it really is his own fault for introducing it into Butters vocabulary. A good portion of the things that Butters knows have all been taught by him and at the time he had first offered this brand new concept of recognition it had seemed, for whatever reason, logical. Sure Butters was already bending over backwards for him before their reward system had begun but Eric had figured that a little incentive couldn't hurt and Butters was now more than ever ready and willing to do Eric's bidding. Surprisingly rewarding Butters isn't as bad as Eric had once feared it would be. In fact, even if he never confessed to it, he had also been slightly disappointed at how last night's scheme had ended.

It was a success of course, all thanks to Eric's evil genius and Butters' hard work, but somehow they had lost track of the time, Butters scurrying off back to his house in order to escape any punishment for missing his curfew. Though Butters did manage to get back home in time he had been unable to relax. It was getting bad. Sure he'd probably continue to do anything Eric told him for the rest of his life but these rewards were consuming his thoughts. However it was still dangerous for him to outright ask Eric to reward him but this was the first time since their arrangement had started that Butters had missed his opportunity to be thanked and his first time asking to be thanked ever.

Eric lets out a heavy breath as he rolls his eyes because he doesn't want Butters to know that he's been waiting all day to reward him too but mostly Eric doesn't want to acknowledge the part of him that's looking forward to this. So he just moves both hands quickly, cupping the blond's face and presses his lips against his in a way he hopes comes off as uncaring but when Butters sighs into it his lips can't help but curve upwards because even if he doesn't say it and even if Butters can't see it, his eyes closed in content, he's actually starting to enjoy these rewards a little more than he should.

**A/N: Ahhh, I'm sorry! I should have done better after being away for so long but I really wanted to put this up before I slept and ugh….. Well hopefully my next fic will be decent (though it probably won't be…)**

**I'm too tired to be any more embarrassed about this fic. Yeah, I loved it but then again I'm a narcissistic buttwipe…**

**I'm acting dumb but tomorrow I shall come back rested and ready to get things going again!**

**Love you all and thanks for reading 3 **


End file.
